


You Are Not Him-日后谈

by Garcia_Allen



Series: You Are Not Him [3]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Far Future, M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 养娃日常有原创角色Mr. Allen与他的二重身丈夫养11岁的小二重身的故事。
Relationships: Savitar/Sebastian Smythe
Series: You Are Not Him [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546480
Kudos: 1





	You Are Not Him-日后谈

**Author's Note:**

> 六一快乐*ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚
> 
> 我也不知道我在写什么，感觉已经不是ooc而是ooc的平方了x
> 
> 时间在婚礼后的遥远的某个时段
> 
> 随便看看就好

“一个孩子？”Savitar重复了一遍，语气里甚至还带上了一点儿绝望，“这他妈不仅仅只是一个孩子，博士，这是一个Fucking Barry Allen！”  
  
“可他叫Thomas。”Dr. Wells捧着一个印着S.T.A.R. Lab logo的马克杯在一旁看戏。  
  
“这改变不了他是我和Seb的二重身的事实！”Savitar现在看上去充满了崩溃，“Well，我和我的二重身结婚了，fine，然后我现在还要养一个只有11岁的小二重身？这太超过了。”  
  
“看上去这很适合你们，”博士耸了耸肩，目光越过了身前的单向玻璃窗，“他是那个地球上唯一的幸存者，而我不能把他养在S.T.A.R. Lab。”  
  
“你们，特别是你，Allen，你了解这种失去了整个世界的感觉。”他接着说，“他需要你。”  
  
身旁的Sebastian安抚性地拍了拍丈夫的肩膀，他已经被自家导师做完了一系列的思想工作，难得看到情绪波动这么大的Savitar，一时之间甚至还有点想笑。但他是专业的，他忍住了。  
  
“这件事绝对不在我们的五年计划中，”Savitar挫败地叹了口气，“我只是……没准备好。”  
  
博士注视着房间内正给孩子读书的Jesse，露出了一个意味深长的笑容，“没事，反正你永远都不可能准备好的。”  
  
  
  
Jesus.  
  
  
  
平心而论，小Tommy绝对是个好孩子，礼貌，聪明，听话，拥有这个这个年龄段的孩子可以拥有的一切优秀品质，就是既视感强到让Savitar总想到11岁的自己，那个刚被Joe带回家的Barry。  
  
虽然有着微妙的不同，但他的确理解这种痛苦。  
  
这个会小心翼翼地叫他和Sebastian Mr. Allen和Mr. Smythe的男孩，让他回忆起了那个刚到Joe家时小心翼翼地称呼对方为Mr. West的自己。  
  
他对此感到茫然，却又下意识地觉得心悸。  
  
时隔多年，他再一次梦见了Barry。  
  
  
  
但至少这一次他不再是孤身一人。  
  
Dr. Wells仁慈地给了Sebastian一段时间的额外假期。这位年轻的科学家永远是Savitar坚实的后盾，在对方工作的时间里包揽了大大小小的其余事宜，并提供了各种情绪上的支持。但对于孩子这个全然陌生的领域，他也实着是没有什么能够参考的模范。  
  
两位新晋家长都对这一改变有着不同程度的焦虑感。  
  
  
  
好在事态终究到达了拐点。  
  
是哭声，压抑的哭声，在寂静的夜里清晰可闻。  
  
Savitar的脚步顿住了，他对正从卧室门口探出头的Sebastian做了个“过来”的手势，复而轻声敲响了身前的房门。  
  
哭声暂停了一瞬。  
  
“我能进来吗？”他柔声问，垂在身侧的手被另一人握住，相交处传来舒适的暖意。  
  
他定了定神。  
  
屋内的声响逐渐微弱，夹杂着些许抽噎，像是想要努力地平息情绪。半晌，两人才听见一句小声的、还带着一点儿鼻音的“OK”。  
  
  
  
“对不起……”小朋友抽抽嗒嗒地说。  
  
不是说并没有料到可能会出现这样的反应，但Savitar还是觉得在这一刻像是有什么东西梗在了喉咙里，抓着Sebastian的手也下意识地攥紧了。  
  
“你不需要道歉，”他揉了揉男孩的发顶，伸手打开了床头的夜灯，对方脸上的泪痕在昏黄的灯光下还残留着清晰的印迹，“愿意跟我们聊聊吗？”  
  
他坐在了床边，踢了踢早前已经在地毯上坐下的自家丈夫。  
  
Sebastian张了张嘴又闭上了。“说什么都可以的。”他最后说。  
  
“我……想爸爸妈妈了，”Tommy吸了吸鼻子，声音随着他的话语明显的微弱了下来，“对不起……Mr. Allen, Mr. Smythe，我觉得……我不应该呆在这里。”   
  
“第一，”Savitar举起了一根手指，“原谅我们之前没说清楚这个，叫我Allen或者Savi就好……如果你想的话，Barry也可以。”  
  
“他的话，”他偏头朝着Sebastian的方向示意了一下，“Seb，Bas，或者其他任何你能想到的Sebastian的简称都行。”  
  
话中提到的另一位大人在底下“嗯”了一声。  
  
“第二，”他举起了第二根手指，“Dr. Wells有跟你提过，你是我们俩的二重身。”  
  
“你知道吗，我也不是这个地球的人。”他似乎是笑了笑，笑容里却带着苦涩的惆怅，“我在11岁的时候也遇到了巨大的变故。”他停顿了一会儿，像是在组织语言，“不过我是很后面才搬过来的，这就是另一个很长的故事了。”  
  
“在这方面Seb才是个异端，现在我们是一伙儿的了，他甚至不是在中城长大的。”  
  
“喂——”Sebastian对于把战火转移到自己身上表示了不满，在床下踹了他一脚。  
  
“哦，这个人还处在复发的中二期，你知道吗，他都这么大了却依旧在沉迷各种各样奇怪的周边——”  
  
“嘿！”Sebastian这次直接把他拽下了床，“我是有非常正当的理由的谢谢！”  
  
Savitar拒绝搭理这个喜欢搜集自己周边的变态，转头向还在床上的男孩伸出了手，“你想下来吗？”  
  
  
  
小朋友将自己的身体缩在了两位成年人之间，这会儿他看上去平静了许多，甚至还饶有兴趣地围观家长们的掐架。  
  
Savitar清了清嗓子，决定还是要以身作则，继续之前未尽的话题。“说到异端的话，其实我也是。”他侧头指了指自己的右脸，“这是比较明显的那部分。”  
  
“……这看上去好疼。”Tommy眨了眨眼，小声地提出了自己的请求，“我可以摸一摸吗？”  
  
Savitar将自己的脸凑了过去，深浅交错的疤痕组织不像普通皮肤那样触感分明，但他还是感受到了脸颊上传来的点点冷意。  
  
“已经过去很久了，”他闭了闭眼，“久到比你的年龄还要长上许多，我习惯了。”  
  
Sebastian那只搭在他肩头的手轻柔地蹭了蹭他的颈侧，作出了无言的安抚。  
  
他将自己靠回原来的位置，“之前说过了明显的部分，接下来给你看个有意思的。”他注意到那双好奇的眼神，露出了一点笑意，加速振动起了自己的手臂，残影间隐约有电光闪过。  
  
“哇，这是什么……超能力之类的吗？”Tommy看上去全然被他手上的动作所吸引，“你是那种漫画书里超级英雄吗？”  
  
Savitar收回了手，向后倒去，将头搭在了床沿的位置。“我早就退休了，”他在停顿了一会儿后才缓慢地开了口，“这座城市不需要我。但Seb需要我……我希望你也能需要我。”  
  
Sebastian在一旁插了话，“只要你愿意的话，我们就是你的家人。”  
  
男孩咬住了自己的下唇，像是在纠结着什么，“那个……Barry，Seb……你们可以多呆一会儿吗？”  
  
Savitar俯身在他的额头上落下了一个吻，Sebastian也紧随其后。  
  
“你想去我们那边吗？”他听见头顶传来的声音。  
  
明明是在一个还泛着凉意的夜晚，在这一刻他却感受到了无尽的温暖，从额头的一点奔涌向全身的每一个角落。  
  
男孩点了点头。  
  
“好啊。”  
  
  
  
「FIN」


End file.
